jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure episodes/Episode 51 to 100
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=21 |maxwidth=42 |font-size=75% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Episode 1 to 50 |tab2=Episode 51 to 100 |tab3=Episode 101 to 150 |tab4=Episode 151 to Current |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Episode List Episode 51 to 60 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その1 |Romaji Title = "Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebu-shin" no Ndūru Sono 1 |Air Date = January 9, 2015 |Description = Jotaro's group meet up with a pair of representatives from the Speedwagon Foundation, who have brought with them not only supplies but also a new member of the group, a Boston terrier named Iggy. Despite his small stature and rude behavior, it is shown that Iggy possesses the Stand "The Fool", which enables him to control sand. Joseph is also informed of Holy's situation, learning that she only has a couple of weeks left. Shortly after resuming their journey, Jotaro's group discover the Speedwagon Foundation's helicopter has crashed. Upon examining one of the representatives, they discover he has somehow drowned while the other has been completely dehydrated. The group attempts to give the man some water from a canister, only for a water-based Stand to emerge from it and kill him. The group attempts to hide from the Stand, only for it to travel through the sand and surprise them, injuring Kakyoin's eyes. The Stand, which is being controlled from afar by a blind man named N'Doul, becomes briefly curious about Iggy when he suspects the dog can sense his attacks but returns his focus on the rest of the group by dragging the car they are sitting on down into the sand to kill them. }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その2 |Romaji Title = "Za Fūru" no Igī to "Gebu-shin" no Ndūru Sono 2 |Air Date = January 16, 2015 |Description = Upon realizing that N'Doul is using his sense of hearing to track the group with his Stand, named after the Egyptian god Geb, Avdol attempts to set up a trap, but N'Doul figures it out at the last second, avoiding an attack from Magician's Red and injuring Avdol. Realizing Iggy can detect N'Doul's attack, Jotaro coerces him into summoning The Fool, which he discovers can glide. Jotaro hitches a ride against Iggy's wishes so they can head towards N'Doul to stop him from attacking. As they get closer, both Iggy's stubbornness and N'Doul's cunning puts Jotaro at risk, but Jotaro manages to overcome this by using Star Platinum to grab Iggy and throw him in N'Doul's direction. This forces Iggy to protect himself with his Stand while it also manages to distract N'Doul long enough for Jotaro to get behind him and knock him out. Although Jotaro's attack is not fatal, N'Doul commits suicide through the use of Geb so he cannot be interrogated over DIO's plans. Before his death, N'Doul reveals that his Stand is Geb, after the Egyptian god, and he is only one of nine such Stand users, a fact that shocks Jotaro. After burying N'Doul, Jotaro confronts Iggy, who shows his true colors to Jotaro. Elsewhere, a travelling manga artist asks to see a local boy's comic book titled Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure and discovers its odd contents, but is scared off by the boy's older brother. The brothers prepare to head off to Aswan to confront Jotaro and the others, but the younger brother reveals what the man had read and they decide to wait for the next bus, as it is soon revealed that the boy's comic book had predicted the artist's death. }} Episode 61 to 70 Episode 71 to 80 Episode 81 to 90 ｣に行こう！ |Romaji Title = 'Hantingu' ni Ikō! |Air Date = July 15, 2016 |Description = Jotaro brings Josuke along with him to track down a rat that had been turned into a Stand user by Otoishi, teaching him how to fire ball bearings. During their search, the pair discover several rat corpses that had been melted from the inside and merged together into a gelatinous flesh cube. Investigating an abandoned house, Josuke comes up against the rat, who had merged the home's owners together. Withstanding Josuke's initial attack, the rat attacks with its Stand, Ratt, before it succumbs to its injuries and dies. However, Jotaro then reveals that he had encountered a second rat with the same ability, which escapes out of the house. While pursuing the second rat, which Jotaro names Bug-Eaten, Josuke falls into a trap and gets hit by one of Ratt's needles, though is saved thanks to Jotaro's time stopping ability. Jotaro then uses himself as bait to lure out Bug-Eaten, tasking Josuke with pinpointing its location and shooting it. Despite the pressure put on him by Jotaro's increasing injuries, Josuke manages to focus and lure Bug-Eaten out into the open, allowing him to successfully make the kill shot. }} Episode 91 to 100 その1 |Romaji Title = 'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 1 |Air Date = July 29, 2016 |Description = Josuke and Okuyasu spot a group of hornet-shaped Stands, known as Harvest, picking up loose change and chase them back to its user, a middle school student named Shigekiyo Yangu. Learning how much money Shigekiyo made just from loose change, Josuke and Okuyasu strike up a business friendship with him, using Harvest to search for discarded stickers and vouchers that can be exchanged for larger cash rewards. During their search, the boys manage to find a winning lottery ticket with a 5-million yen jackpot, a prize Shigekiyo is reluctant to share with Josuke and Okuyasu. }} その2 |Romaji Title = 'Shigechī' no Hāvesuto Sono 2 |Air Date = August 5, 2016 |Description = Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigekiyo go to the bank to collect the lottery reward, where the bank teller finds a name and number written on the back of the ticket. Just as the teller contacts the person written on the ticket, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's power to change the name on the ticket, allowing the boys to successfully claim the promissory note for the prize. However, when Shigekiyo tries to claim the prize for himself, he sets his Harvest after Josuke and Okuyasu when they try to stop him. As the two chase after Shigekiyo, he uses Harvest to inject alcohol into their veins, causing them to become drunk and defenseless. Outnumbered by Harvest, Okuyasu uses the lure of money to draw Shigekiyo close enough to take back the prize, which Josuke rips into shreds and sends into the wind in order to scatter Harvest and leave Shigekiyo defenseless. After some proper motivation from Josuke, Shigekiyo agrees to split the money evenly. }} References Category:Lists Category:Episodes